


Гроза

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), EXILE THE SECOND (Band)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Старые травмы дают о себе знать





	Гроза

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В 2008 году Кейджи повредил правую ногу во время одной из постановок  
> 2\. В 2009 году во время тура EXILE «Monster» Кейджи получил травму: разрыв ахиллова сухожилия на левой ноге, но не уходил со сцены, пока не была закончена композиция, после операции полностью восстановился и вернулся к тренировкам  
> 3\. Кенчи и Тецуя — перформеры, участники групп EXILE и EXILE THE SECOND, знакомы с Кейджи с 2004 года и с тех пор не расстаются  
> 4\. «THE NINE WORLDS» — личный проект Кейджи

Ноги дали о себе знать к грозе. Тянущей, тупой, лениво ворочающейся болью. Дожил, называется. Расскажет кому — тут же припишут к старикам. Дальше — веселее. На плохую погоду будут косточки ныть — лучше метеорологов станет погоду определять. Он так и видел ехидные сообщения в лайне: «ну, что сулит нам день грядущий?» Посмеются еще... Потом. Кейджи перевернулся на другой бок, поджал ноги. Дождь хлестал за окном. Боль не отпускала до утра.

— Кейджи, всё хорошо? — Кенчи склонился участливо, готовый поддержать в любой момент, отправить досыпать клюющего носом Кейджи.

Кейджи широко зевнул и помотал головой.

— Справлюсь.

И не с таким справлялись. Шнурки туго завязаны, рисунок танца вбит в голову, музыка знакома до полузвука — что еще надо? Здесь, сейчас — репетиция EXILE. Не мог он подвести. Не мог и не имел права.

— Все готовы? — хореограф, Джункай, громко хлопнул. — Раз-два-три!..

Общие поток, ритм, энергия унесли Кейджи, увлекли, отвлекли. Он чувствовал себя юным, сильным и вместе с тем опытным и расчетливым. Белые мушки и чернь перед глазами — давно пройденный этап. Кейджи знал, когда стоило остановиться, перевести дух, а когда с новым вдохновением и ловчее, чем раньше, влиться в перформерскую вставку.

За одним танцем — другой, третий, четвертый... У них насыщенная программа, яркая. Пусть все знают — EXILE вернулся. Вернулся более мощным, обновленным, чем был раньше. Ох и зададут они жару! Ноги сами несли его. Не ошибиться, не сбиться. Вольному воля!

Кейджи дотанцевал последний элемент счастливым — еще гремело в ушах, еще огнем горели глаза всех — и только потом рухнул на пол. И не смог подняться. В первые минуты паника не включилась — некоторые и сами так же падали, вытирали краем майки лоб, массировали натруженные конечности. Кейджи тронул свои ноги — слишком тяжелые по ощущениям, словно к ним привязали по пудовой гире, неповоротливые и вялые. Боль сковала их. Туго. Но любые оковы поддаются ключу. Отойдет, может?..

— Всё в порядке, Кейджи? — Тецуя оказался ближе сейчас. Он чуть-чуть хмурился — другие и не заметят этого беспокойства.

— Да вот, — Кейджи кивнул на вытянутые раскоряченные ноги. Вывернутые корни. — Не слушаются. Уболтаешь?

Тецуя вздрогнул всем телом, метнул быстрый взгляд на Кенчи, уже пробирающегося к ним, задержанного Джункаем, и сел рядом на корточки, погладил колени.

— Ну-ну, ну-ну, уж не маленькие, а все туда же.

— Судорога? — Кенчи подлетел драконом, готовым к схватке. Собранным и мудрым.

Судороги случались и раньше. И с кем только не случались. Легкое частое пощипывание, растирание, холодный бассейн, опять растирание — и как новенький скакал. Это знакомый враг.

— Нет, — Кейджи криво ухмыльнулся. Попытался хоть что-нибудь сделать — ноги не слушались.

С лица Кенчи мигом сошла вся краска. Тецуя приобрел сходство с каменным истуканом.

— Мы с тобой, Кейджи, — у Тецуи жили только глаза, но как жили! Обещание мешалось с отчаянием, надежда — с принятием. За всем этим крылось главное и трепетное: «Мы любим тебя любым».

Только бы в голову не пришло уходить из-за него! Кейджи вздрогнул от мыслей: это он уже сдается, списывает себя со счетов? Вот старый дурак... На плохую погоду косточки будут ныть. Вот старый дурак!..

Тецуя мягко и решительно отгородил Кейджи от прочего мира. Кенчи наклонился, подхватывая под мышками. Приподнял, обхватил поперек — и поднял на руки. Кейджи и охнуть не успел. Из всех присутствующих только Кенчи и мог его утащить, да и у того мышцы бугрились, но на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

Он почему-то сказал Кейджи:

— Терпи.

Хотя терпеть, кроме излишнего возбужденного внимания, было нечего. Ноги ныли как ночью и отказывались шевелиться. В общем-то, вроде и не страшно. Пока. Вслед им шептались и быстро затыкались — то наверняка заслуга Тецуи, охраняющего грозой.

Врач не долго осматривал Кейджи, уложенного на кушетку, но долго изучал карту и долго расспрашивал: о самочувствии, нагрузках, сне-отдыхе-питании, о былых травмах — и крупных, и мелких, вплоть до подвывихов (как будто Кейджи все фиксировал и замечал!), — о похожих симптомах, особенно после танцев. Просил восстановить цепочку событий прошедших дня и ночи.

За время болтовни у Кейджи страшно разболелась голова. Он чувствовал себя глупо — лежать, пялиться в потолок и отвечать на бесконечные вопросы. Кенчи сжимал его руку, но отвлекало это постольку-поскольку.

— Боюсь, мы ничем не можем помочь. Это фантомные боли, — врач смотрел на Кейджи так, как смотрят на неизлечимых раковых больных. Приехали. — Больше покоя, меньше нагрузок и...

Кейджи не дал врачу договорить. Сел рывком, спустил ноги на пол. Как же его достали эти светила медицины, ученые мужи! Ужи они. Маленькие жалкие ужи. Кенчи жадно ощупывал взглядом ноги Кейджи. Смотрел — как смотрят на произведение искусства.

— Чхал я на ваши фантомы и на ваши рекомендации. В гробу отдохну. А то и там вертеться буду.

Кейджи задержал на миг дыхание, спрыгнул на пол и решительно пошел к выходу. Рядом с кабинетом на креслах обнаружились Тецуя и Хиро-сан. Хиро-сан держался спокойным хищником, выбирающим добычу.

— Как ты, Кейджи?

— Девять лет назад на мне уже ставили крест. Я намерен отпраздновать юбилей.

Тецуя, сидящий натянутой струной, расслабленно растекся по креслу. Хиро-сан улыбнулся почти ласково.

— Сорок?

— После сорока жизнь только начинается, не вам ли знать, Хиро-сан.

Хиро-сан кивнул коротко и словно прикидывая уже принятое, уже сделанное, уже сказанное. Глянул цепко.

— Тебя ждут девять миров. Управишься?

— Я не один.

На эти слова, на этот призыв Тецуя с Кенчи оказались рядом, по обе руки, нога в ногу, и каждый — опора. Хиро-сан улыбнулся по-настоящему.

— Остановимся на сорока четырех, как и договаривались. Создайте бесконечность.  
Он поклонился им, и самую каплю это казалось неправильным, но Кейджи знал, чувствовал — так нужно. Кенчи и Тецуя переплели с ним руки. Вот так, вот — так.

От них многое зависит. Но они справятся. Должны.

Ночью спалось спокойно. Выкрадено. Отвоевано. Ноги не перестало схватывать. Так же болело: то глуше, то острее. Противно-зудяще-фоново. До ломоты, до бессилия. Только во время танца ноги оживали — неслись, летели. Красиво, чётко, быстро. Кейджи представлял себя пляшущим пламенем, или крадущейся тенью, или лириком, или воином — много образов накопилось! И веером раскрывались, чарующие, неповторимые. Кейджи вёл узор элементов, не прерывал нить и добавлял своих красок, эмоций — то ярких, то черно-белых. По настроению, по наитию. Каждый так делал. И красиво получалось! Добротно.

И пусть, пусть позже Кейджи лежал — ни двинуться, ни пошевелиться. Ноги скручивало, жестко, резко. Сердце выпрыгивало из ушей. Кейджи улыбался, прикрыв глаза. Глаза выдавали, неверные. А что Кенчи и Тецуя были тут, рядом — он и без того знал. Как и другое. Кейджи мог пролежать час, два, три... и они никуда не уходили. И это — счастье! Неподдельное.

Пусть, пусть. Он платил немало. Зато прошивало ярко, остро — жив! Жив. Здесь, сейчас, до бесконечности.


End file.
